I'm In Love With A Narcissist!
by Death Cab 4 Cutie
Summary: Naru has complications while in England.He realizes that he simply can't live with out Mai.Will Naru return to Japan?The story is now complete,so I'll tell you this:OF COURSE!Naru is a bit OOC in final chappie.Sequel:Living With The Narcissist Of My Dream
1. Don't Go

(A/N: Well, we all know that Naru went back to England. We also know that Mai confessed her love to him, but he broke her heart by saying that it was Gene whom she loved. Well, what if their confession had gone a bit more smoothly. Naru still leaves in the end because I don't want to mess up Fuyumi Ono's masterpiece, but it does go a bit differently. This is meant to be a one shot, but if you guys want me to continue writing chapters for it, so be it. But you must tell me in your reviews! Will Naru ever come back? Will he accept Mai's offer? All in good time, but first, you must review!!!)

It was two thirty and Mai was now running to the airport. She was always late for work, but she was mad for being late for such an important date.

Kazuya Shibuya, or Oliver Davis as he later turned out to be, was leaving for England today. Once he had recovered his bother's body, there was no longer any need for him to stay in Japan any longer. This crushed poor Mai-chan's heart, but she couldn't do much about it. All she could do now was just see his gorgeous face for the last time in her life. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. And the fact that his flight was now about to start boarding only brought tears to her now sore eyes. Oh how she hated herself right now. Still, what's done is done, and she couldn't turn back time to fix her cheep ninety nine cents alarm clock. She knew this, so she pushed away all of those negative thoughts out of her mind and just focused on running as fast as she could. Concentrating on her steps. Rounding each corner, leaving a trail of dust behind her. She couldn't feel her legs any longer, but neither could she feel her broken heart. Her mind was blank and numb. She wasn't even thinking,. She was in a trance, just running to her true lover.

She arrived at the airport. Late of course. Her best efforts were pointless. The crowded airport just made her life all the more miserable. Suddenly, she saw jet black and sappier from the corner of her eye. She immediately noticed whom those colors belonged to.

"Naru!!!" she yelled running towards him, her arms extended with love.

"Please don't leave." Mai whispered into his broad chest as she embraced him in a tight hug.

"And what reason do I have for staying?" Naru asked sceptically, lifting an eyebrow to the childish girl.

"Naru! I-I-I love you-you-you _**BAKA**_!!!" Mai yelled pulling away and socking his arm. She turned around and made a run for the two sliding glass doors. Regretting her last words.

"Why would you say that and just leave, **STUPID**?" Naru said smirking. WAIT!!! NO! Not smirking…smiling! A genuine Naru smile!!! Oh how Mai melted at that moment. All the anger vanishing from her tense features.

"Listen, I have a lot of things to tend to. Parents getting over their son's loss, a funeral, _me_ getting over his death. I have a lot of stress. The last thing I need is for you to confess your emotions to me. But…I will always carry you in my heart." Naru said. He leaned in close towards Mai's blushing face. He lifted her chin and tilted the short brunette's face closer towards his. Then, he locked lips with her feather soft lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Yet filled with passion and emotions that had been kept secret for years. Mai's stomach fluttered with those annoying butterflies Naru had always managed to bring to her. Her palms were sweaty and her face was burning up. Her blood boiled beneath her lips and skin. She stood frozen, absolutely shocked! But she didn't fight it. Oh contraire, she kissed back. She found her self in a blissful moment. All their surroundings and curious looks that were directed towards the two love birds, vanishing before their very eyes. If the world was to end that very moment, well, that would be okay for Mai Taniyama. The scene was so romantic! Mai's leg had popped up, just like in those girly chick flick.

Suddenly, Naru pulled away. He grabbed hold of Mai's shoulder and shook her gently, "Take care." were his lasts words to Mai.

Mai stood there, frozen in shock. "I'll always wait for you Naru-chan." Mai whispered to the disappearing figure in the distance.

(A/N: OKAY. So start commenting, do you want another chappie, or not. In the words of my favorite narcissist… "Take Care" ^-^)


	2. Sighs

Naru made his way to gate eleven. His suitcase rolling on it's wheels behind him. Naru knew what he had done. He knew that he had turned down probably the love of his life. But he refused to accept this. _'I'm the great Oliver Davis. I don't need love.'_ he told himself.

He swiftly passed through all the travelers on the narrow passageways of the plane. He sat on his assigned seat and meditated about what had just occurred for a while. _'What just happened?'_ the poor confused narcissist asked himself. _'I must be going insane.'_ he concluded lamely. Still, for the young lad, it was enough to calm his nerves.

As the flight proceeded, Naru kept replaying Mai's final words in his head: _"I love you" _zzt _"I love you" _zzt _"I love you" zzt "I love you"_**. **_'Did she actually mean that? Did __**I**__ mean what I said?' _the idiot scientist asked him self.

He placed his finger tips on the cool glass window, looking at the birds and clouds pass by. He let out a weary sigh and pressed his forehead upon the window. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to find some piece of mind. Images of Mai in some of her cutest outfits and best moments flashing before his eyes. _'Oh, Mai. What have you done to me?'_

**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~ **

Mai sat in a filthy cab. The driver was most likely drunk and kept sneeking glances at her through the rearview mirror. Mai sighed. She missed him already and it's only been a matter of fifteen minutes. The blush still hadn't left her face. She knew right away she wouldn't be able to pull it off. By _'IT' _she meant the rest of her life without Naru. She looked at the buildings flashing by the window. She sighed continuously until her ride came to a stop. Unwillingly, she dragged her feet out of the cab. The ten mile run barely taking affect on her body. The adrenaline was flowing in her veins at the moment, that she hadn't expirienced the searing and throbbing pain in her legs.

She unlocked the door to her flat and headed straight to her room. She slumped down on her bed and layed flat on her belly. Grabbing a near by pillow and stuffing her face into it, she let out an ear splitting scream she had been holding in for half an hour now.

Satisfied and relieved, she slipped away to a dreamless slumber.

_**(A/N: Short chappie, I know. But I didn't know what else to write. In upcoming chapters Naru will definetly return, but for know, they have to suffer because of their love. If you guys keep reviewing, you will be rewarded greatly with the chappie in which Naru makes up his mind to return. Don't wanna be a spoiler, so I'll just shut-up. ^-^) **_


	3. Decision

Naru sat in the lonesome kitchen table. An English newspaper at hand. Headlines of haunting and tragedies, taunting him. He missed his job, he missed Mai, but it was much too late. Still, this nagging feeling at the back of his head, regretted coming to England.

"Noll, honey, is that you?" his mother, Luella, asked walking down the stairs. She had complications adjusting her robe while walking. She had come down stairs but looked into the living room. Naru watched her intently.

"I'm in the kitchen." Naru said coldly. His voice made his mother shiver, but when she saw him, she gave him a warm smile.

"Ah. You gave me a fright." Luella inhaled deeply. Walking towards the counter, tying a knot around her petite waist. She opened the upper kitchen cabinet. Getting on her tippyt-toes, she reached for the box containing many tea bags. She looked back at her loving son.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked, still smiling.

"It's not early. It's already six thirty." Naru said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I know hon. But you barley arrived four hours ago. I was just hoping you could sleep in today." she sighed. She filled the kettle with water and placed it upon the 'state-of-the-art stove'. Navigating her delicate fingers along the touch screen.

"No matter how late I go to bed, I will never slack-off by sleeping all day." he answered annoyed. "Besides, I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." he sighed.

"Oh, baby. Are you still upset because of your bother?" Luella asked walking towards the boy. She lay a comforting hand on his shoulder and massaged it gently.

"Mother, please." Naru said, swatting her hand off. She pulled back and cradled it against her chest. Naru closed the newspaper and stood up.

"I will be in the green house if you need me." he muttered exiting the backdoor. Luella sighed. She didn't know what was going on with her son. Sure he never had manners, but he wouldn't dare hit a girl. Especially his own mother. Her son was truly troubled.

Naru sighed as he entered the green house. It was a large two story building, large enough to be an actual house. But the walls were nothing but glass windows, so they made it very unsuitable to live in. the top floor was visible from the floor below. The floors were also transparent. Flowers and other plants were in every corner, leaving only a few benches clear of vines.

Naru sat on the wooden bench, examining all the exotic plants. One, however, got his attention. A simple and average cherry blossom tree. He walked towards the flower slowly, savoring all his surroundings. He picked up a single blossom. Placing it in the palm of his hands. He instantly remembered the young brunette he had left behind back at home. _'__**HOME?**__ Since when did __**JAPAN**__ become my __**HOME?!**__'_ the word caught him off guard. The answer was simple: _'Since you met __**MAI**__, __**OF COURSE!!!**__'_ Gene's voice said in his head. Noll always hated his brother could enter his mind any time he pleased. But now wasn't the time for sibling bickering. The professor had come to his decision.

Rushing out of the green house, he sprinted to his room. His mother hot on his trail.

"Noll, what are you doing?!" Luella asked startled, rounding the corner of the stair railing.

"Mother, I'm going back to Japan." Naru said casually. He grabbed his pile of clothes and shoved all of his belongings into his suitcase once more. He walked back to the door.

"And what about _**GENE**_?!" Luella demanded panting. Her arms and legs blocking the doorway.

"I have to go." Naru said pushing her out of the way.

"At least wait until after the funeral." Luella begged him.

Naru let out a frustrated sigh and hung his head. His dark bangs covering his face. "Fine." he muttered. Luella smiled and grabbed his shoulders to turn him around. She patted his back and guided her son back up stairs.

_**(A/N: This was the chapter in which Naru made his decision. In the next chappie, Naru will go to the funeral and get a plane ticket. So review if you want me to continue the story.)**_


	4. Funeral

Naru stood behind row after row of chairs, watching his family and loved ones shed tears that carried all the love they had for his brother. 'And where is his brother?' you may ask. Well, Eugene Davis is the guy over there in the whole. And no, he doesn't go around laying in boxes and lower himself into ditches for just for fun, he died in a car accident.

Naru could hear the ceremony ending. He stepped out of the tree's shadow and approached the crowed. He was handed a rose and he was well aware of what he must do with it. He passed by the rich brown coffin and dropped the rose in gracefully, not even glancing at the body. _'Why torture myself any more?'_ he asked himself.

He walked to where his mother was sitting. A group of her peers surrounded her. All the women giving her hug after hug, in hopes that it would make the pain go away. _'It's no use! All the hugs in the world will never make the pain go away! You'll never know how it feels to loose someone dear to you!'_ he growled in his mind. _'I should spit on you for having such childish dreams!'_ he sighed and sat besides his mother. All the women clearing his path.

"How are you feeling?" Naru asked his mother looking away from her. He wasn't comfortable with all these emotions.

He was taken off guard when his mother wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Naru patted her back awkwardly.

"Luella?" Naru's father, Martin, said from behind.

"Oh, Martin!" Luella said running into his arms.

'_Oh Thank God'_ Naru made a hasty run for it.

**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~ **

Mai walked down the street, not aware of where she was even heading. Absentmindedly, she ended up in front of the old S.P.R. office - which was now a place to plan weddings. _'How ironic!'_ She stood there, extending her hand towards the doorknob, tears running down her cheeks.

"Naru, I miss you." she sobbed quietly. Images of him saving her life time after time flashed before her eyes. Until she couldn't take it anymore! She collapsed on to the cement. Her light brown hair draped over her face like a curtain.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you okay?" came a concerned voice. Mai looked up and met her gaze with a pair of yellow Topaz eyes. A male, about Mai's age, stood there in front of her. His bronze colored hair blowing in the breeze. He held out a pale hand. Mai took it. Thanking him for his kindness.

"Thank You." she said in a shaky voice. She swiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" the boy repeated himself.

"Errr - Yeah, I'm fine." Mai said with a week smile.

"So what's your name." he asked.

"Taniyama, Mai." she answered. "And yours?"

"I'm Edward Cullen (A/N: Yeah, I'm a Twilight fan. But he's not a vampire here!)" the boy said smiling.

"Can I treat you to a cup of coffee?" he offered.

"Can you make it tea?" Mai asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Edward said grabbing her shoulder and shaking her playfully.

**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~ **

"Yes, can I get a one-way ticket to Japan?" Naru spoke through the phone. It had been one month since he arrived in England and he had had enough. He was just waiting for the funeral to take place. Once it was over, he was free to leave.

"Sure, and when would you like it?" the bubbly receptionist asked politely.

"As soon as possible ma'am." Naru responded impatiently.

"Uhhh - Okay. Will Monday be good?" she asked.

"Perfect." he answered.

(A/N: Okay, so Naru is heading back to Japan. Will Mai still be waiting for him? Review and you will soon find out! ^-^)


	5. The Flight

Naru sipped his tea in the small café that was located in the airport. Naru was always precise about timing, and so he ended up arriving at the airport with forty five minutes to spare. The tea soothed his nerves. He knew it was almost over. He will soon arrive in Japan and take Mai's offer. Sure it has been a matter of a month and two weeks, but he was positive that Mai wouldn't turn him down._ 'After all, I am gorgeous.' _Ahh, that damn narcissist.

He glanced at his watch, noticing that ten minutes were left for his flight to start boarding. He sighed as he realized he wasn't quite finished with his tea. He stood up and disposed of his precious, _**precious**_ tea. _'Mai will make me a fresh batch when I arrive.' _he smirked.

Knowing that he still had a few minutes, he went to the restroom. **Yes, Naru uses the restroom** - _he is human ya know_.

**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~ **

Mai sat across the table from Edward. Both looking at the menu.

"OH! This sounds good!" Mai exclaimed setting down her menu and reaching over towards Edward's. She pointed at a picture of a weird circular object.

"What the heck is that?" Edward asked startled.

"Read the description, lazy." Mai giggled.

"BLA, BLA, BLA, Deep fried ice-cream. BLA, BLA, BLA, CoCo. Mai, are you _really_ gonna eat all that? I mean, you did eat an appetizer and a whole plate." Edward said surprised.

"Well, since it's you're treat, I figured…" Mai replied looking to over to her side.

"Fine." he sighed. "But you better share!" was his condition.

"Yeah, Yeah." Mai said swatting her hand in the air.

**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~ **

Naru slumped down on his seat. Closing his eyes. He pictured Mai running into his arms. Him kissing her senselessly. He never felt this way before. He had shunned away the whole world. But somehow, Mai had broken down all his walls and found her way into his heart. He was glad to see that he had finally found that special someone. Sure he didn't show it on his cool exterior, but he was really excited to see her baby-cute face. Masako was good looking, but there were no emotions for her. In fact, Masako had been blackmailing him.

**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~ **

"Oh God! I feel horrible." Mai moaned as Edward walked her out the door.

"Well, maybe ice-cream wasn't meant to be deep fried." Edward chuckled.

"Shut-up." Mai said, socking him in the arm.

"Jeese, Mai, I was just joking." Edward said rubbing his arm. Sometimes, the skinnier hands have the most painful punch. Their knuckles are always so sharp!

"Hey, are you gonna take a taxi home or what?" Edward said changing the conversation.

"I thought we were gonna watch a movie?" Mai wined looking up at his perfect face.

"I thought you were sick?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"It'll go away once you spend more money on me." Mai smirked.

"I dunno. I don't want any complaints from the civilians saying that you puked on them on purpose." Edward joked.

"Hey!" Mai said getting out of his hold. His arm that was once around her waist now flew to his side.

"I could hold it in if I want to." she stopped walking.

"Oh I'm sowwy Mai-chan." Edward said with a puppy-dog face. He pulled her back to his side, getting her in a head-lock and rubbing her hair. Mai struggled to get out. Once she did, Edward got an ass whooping.

**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~ **

"We will be arriving in Japan at three o' clock a.m." a male's voice said from the speaker. Naru jumped in his seat, awaking from his rest. He was so close now.

When the flight ended, Naru headed over to pick-up his luggage. He didn't have time to deal with all the pedestrians, so he shoved them out of his way.

Getting a cab, he told the driver to take him to the closest hotel in Shibuya street. Paying the man a handsome amount of money, he got out of the cab. The hotel was fine to average people, but Naru considered it to be a total dump. He went to sleep right away, knowing that he had a big day ahead of him. With dreams of Mai in his head, he slept through the remainder of the night.

(A/N: You must understand that all the stories may have their boring chapters, but this one was necessary for the flow of the plot. It showed Mai & Edward's growing bond and Naru arriving in Japan. He couldn't just appear there all of a sudden! So I apologize for the crappy chapter.

Next chapter's forecast:

Naru and Mai reunite. But I need your guy's help, should Mai choose Naru or Edward. Or maybe turn both of them down 'cause she's so darn confused, and the choose Naru. Oh well, it's your choice. Review to tell me what to do!!! ^-^)


	6. Reunion: Final Chapter

Naru sat at the corner of his bed. Dial tone after dial tone, he would call Mai's cell. _'Dam it, Mai. Pick up the phone!' _Naru sighed in defeat as he let the phone drop from his hand and laid down on his bed. His jet black hair spread around his pale face.

**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~ **

Edward and Mai were on the swings in his backyard, and they were talking about love. I know it sounds weird, but that's how they were. They would sit and talk about stupid things until they had lost their voices. Well, anyhow, Edward asked Mai how she would feel if he left. She simply laughed. It was a nervous reaction. He had given her a look, one that said, _'I'm serious now' _and Mai shuddered.

"**I'm moving." **Edward spoke seriously.

"W-W-Why? _Where_?" Mai demanded to know.

"Forks, Washington. My father, Carlisle, got a job as a doctor there." Edward replied.

"D-Don't you love me?" Mai whispered, looking done at her fingers.

"Mai, where just friends. Besides, I love someone else." he whispered back.

"Who?" Mai asked with a tear on her cheek.

"It wouldn't help to tell you. But if you must know, it's a girl named Isabella. Bella for short." Edward said, whipping the tear off her face.

"But, I only feel alive when your with me." Mai whispered looking up. But to her surprise, Edward was gone.

Mai sat in the café in which her and Edward visited daily. The only difference was that the seat across from her that normally held a good looking guy with a charming smile, was now empty.

"Excuse me. Are you Taniyama, Mai?" a waitress asked her.

"Yes?" Mai answered, which sounded more like a question.

"A young man came her a few hours ago and asked me to give this to a certain brunet with big brown eyes by the name of, Mai Taniyama." the waitress said handing Mai a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Thank You." Mai whispered, smiling weakly. The woman bowed and left with a smile.

As Mai slowly opened her hand that clutched the paper, she realized it was a note. She carefully unfolded it. Noticing Edward's neat handwriting. The note read:

_**Dear Mai,**_

_**I know you'll hate me for this, but I am leaving. Forever. Permanently. Don't look for me. I don't want you. To be honest, I never have. And since I'm being honest, I should tell you-**_

_**Remember when you told me that you only felt alive when you were with me? Well, if you think you're alive, your better off dead. Sorry, but it's the truth. You didn't want me to lie to you forever, did you? I sure as **__**hell**__** hope not. I will never speak to you again, and I hope you hate me now.**_

_**I don't love you,**_

_**Edward**_

_**Cullen**_

Sure it hurt Mai. But it wasn't because of him. For Edward was non-more than a simple distraction. Yeah, that's it, he only took her mind off of the black hole that had consumed her chest the moment that Naru had boarded his plane. For example, you know when you go get your ears pierced for the first time and you look towards the opposite side in which the woman with the stapler is in order to look at your best friend? Your chatter-box of a friend talks to you and takes your mind off the throbbing pain that you earlobe had endured, and before you know it, the lady informs you that you are know a woman with earnings. Without Edward, Mai's mind was left to wonder about. Remembering her dearly beloved Naru.

**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~ **

_(A/N: When the letters are normal, that's taking place with Naru. When it's bold, it's with Mai. I don't mean to confuse you guys, I just think it'll be way too complicated to be writing '__**~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~**__' after every sentence. I hope you get it HAVE FUN! ^-^)_

Naru once again stretched his hand out towards the phone. Dialing Mai's number.

**As Mai slid into the driver's seat, she noticed her cell ringing like crazy. The vibrating was causing it to make it's way to the edge of the passenger's seat. As it was about to make contact with the floor, Mai caught it in the nick of time. Letting out a tiered and relieved sigh, Mai flipped her cell open.**

"**Moshi-Moshi." Mai spoke merrily.**

"Mai!" Naru spoke anxiously.

"**Naru?" Mai was surprised by the unexpected call.**

"Mai, where are you?" Naru said through the phone.

"**Oh, I'm right outside of the little café down in Shibuya street." Mai answered confused.**

"Mai, don't move!" and with that, the dail tone became audioable. Mai sighed and slumped down inher seat.

_(A/N: The confusing part ends here.) _

Fifteen minutes later, something black was visible over the horizon. Naru came running to where Mai was sitting.

"N-Naru! What are you doing here?" Mai exclaimed.

"Mai, I-I-I love you." Naru spoke out of breath. Mai stuck her torso out the window and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's 'bout time your realized that, you idiot scientists." she whispered into his ear as she planted a passionate kiss upon his lips. And joy was restored to both teens.

**THE END**

(A/N: Well, that's all I was planning on writing. However, if I get enough reviews telling me to do a sequel, I won't turn your requests down. Though I must warn you, if I do continue, Naru might be a bit OOC. Not that much, maybe the occasional kiss in the office, anyways, PLEASE REVIEW MINNA-SAN!)


End file.
